main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 1
''Episode 1 ''of Hunger Games: DOS Edition. It first aired on August 30th, 2016. Daytime - Bloodbath Effie: 'Welcome to the newest edition of the Hunger Games! I am Effie Trinket, your favorite contestant! '''Crim: '''Who the fuck even met you. '''Margot: '''Amy, I'm going to kill you. '''Cricket: '''Me two! '''Deb: '''Me three! '''Amy: '''What the fuck, didn't I already kill all of you bitches. '''Claire: '''You seem interesting, gurl. Let's kill all those bitches. '''Amy: '''Yeah, it'll be funny. '''Bela: '''Who the fuck are you. '''KA: '''wot '''Bela: '''Huh '''KA: '''wot ''KA steps out of the podium too soon and blows up. 'Tom: '''Bitch called it. '''Mandy: '''Yep. '''Jessie: '''What the heck, someone just blew up. '''Effie: '''SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! ...So, in 10 seconds you all have to step out from the podiums and try to survive and get all you can at the Cornucopia. Have fun! ''As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Margot and Jack fight for a bag. 'Margot: '''FIGHT ME, YOU ANNOYING BITCH! '''Jack: '''No swearing. ''Jack gives up and runs away. Garrett, Jason, Jessie, Kitty, Blair, Deb, Mandy, Ricky, Red Cougar and Amy run away from the Cornucopia. 'Angela Anaconda: '''SHUBY SHUBY DO WAH WAH! MAH NAME IS ANGELUH! GIMME DAT KNIFE, I HAVE TO KILL NANETTE! '''Cricket: I '''HAVE TO KILL AMY, SO SHUT THE FUCK- ''Angela Anaconda and Cricket. Fearless Diva arrives and triumphantly kills them both. 'Fearless Diva: '''That's what they get for being useless bitches who give a "-2/10 -IGN" on Fearless Diva Productions. ''Fearless Diva runs away from the Cornucopia. 'Claire: '''Bitch, I'll take this bagpack. See ya later. '''Crim: '''K, try not to die! ''Claire grabs a bagpack and runs away. Crim stays at the Cornucopia for resources. 'Nanette: '''I'll grab this shovel to smash Angela Anaconda's face. '''Tom: '''Who cares bitch. '''Wubbzy: '''I'll take this fishing gear. '''Bela: '''Give me the jar of fishing bait. '''Wubbzy: '''No, Tom. Take it and run away. ''Nanette Menoir grabs a shovel. Tom grabs a jar of fishing bait. They both run away. 'Bela: '''What the fuck, Wubbzy. Are you on drugs. '''Wubbzy: '''I am Linda Clarke now and I have to fight ISIS. '''Bela: '''WHAT, BITCH WHAT ARE YO- ''Bela is unable to convince Wubbzy not to kill her. Wubbzy grabs fishing gear and runs away. Rest of the Day At the Cornucopia 'Crim: '''Oh my God, there's a trident in here. Where the fuck am I supposed to find a lake now. ''Not that distant from the Cornucopia, there's a lake. Crim tries to spear fish with a trident. 'Crim: '''YASS, GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BITCH! Now how the fuck am I supposed to cook you. Ugh let's go. ''In the Woods - 1 Jason camouflauges himself in the bushes. 'Claire: '''So, I'm heading north-west... ''(notices someone in the bushes) ''I see you! You totally suck at hide-and-seek. '''Margot: '''TAKE THIS! ''(shoots arrow from the distance) 'Claire: '''What the fuck. ''Margot attacks Claire but she manages to escape. '''Margot: '''Fuck off. '''Jason: She didn't see me (laughs) In the Woods - 2 Six people are split into two groups of three. Mandy, Kitty and Red Cougar and Amy, Blair and Tom. Blair: 'I can't freakin' believe it I'm going on with you. '''Amy: '''I am your only hope. '''Tom: '''What the actual fuck are you bitches talking about. --- ''Red Cougar and Kitty kiss. 'Mandy: '''Eww can I just puke. '''Kitty: '''Love is love, no matter what. '''Mandy: '''We're in a fucking killing game. And where the fuck is Bela, I hope she's okay. '''Kitty: '''Whatevs. ---- '''Deb: '''Are you guys ready? '''Drew: '''I still want to figure out how that bitch set up a camp so fast. '''Jessie: '''Wubbzy is full of resources. I don't think we should underestimate him. '''Jack: '''No swearing. '''Deb: '''Ok, he's hunting. LET'S GO! ''Jessie, Jack, Drew and Deb raid Wubbzy's camp while he is hunting. In the Woods - 3 'Ricky: '''Where the fuck is water souce ugh. --- ''Garrett attempts to climb a tree. 'Nanette Manoir: '''Sure you can do it, mon cheri? '''Garrett: '''Of course I can. ''Garrett climbs a tree. He takes some apples. 'Nanette Manoir: '''You aren't useless as you look, cop! '''Garrett: '''I told you I can do it. ''While Garrett isn't looking, Nanette Manoir hits his head with her shovel, killing him instantly. 'Nanette Manoir: '''HAHAHAAH, I KILLED HIM. NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL ANGELA ANACONDA HAAHAHAHA! --------------------------------- ''That night, 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * '''GARRETT - DISTRICT 2 * KA - DISTRICT 9 * BELA - DISTRICT 9 * CRICKET - DISTRICT 10 * ANGELA ANACONDA - DISTRICT 11 -------------------------------- '''Mandy: '''Oh my fucking God, I can't believe she's dead. ''Blair cries himself to sleep. Jessie look at the stars, crying. '' Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition"